In Sakura Town (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
Riku and Cody made here and they saw Keizo and Fuyunyan fighting the Dream Eaters Keizo: What are they? Fuyunyan: I don't know, who they are. Then Riku and Cody help them Riku: Are you okay? Keizo: Huh? Have I seen you before? Cody: What? Fuyunyan: Are you Cody? Brother of Ryan? Cody: Yes. And this is my friend Riku. Fuyunyan: I'm Fuyunyan and this is Keizou. Riku: So what are you doing? Fuyunyan: Well, Keizou wants to be a hero like Kamen Guts. Cody: Well. I think you remind us of a comic book hero. Fuyunyan: No, I'm Not. And what's that Key your holding? Riku: These are called Key... Fuyunyan: Shush! Cody: Huh? Fuyunyan: I know. You and Riku came from another world. Is that right? Riku: Yes, how did you know? Fuyunyan: Master Yen Sid told me. Cody: Wow. You are? Riku: Do you know our friend, Mickey? Fuyunyan: Yes. And I'm a Second Apprentice to Yen Sid. Riku: Second Apprentice? I didn't know you were a close friend to Mickey. Fuyunyan: I am, and he told everything about you. Riku: He does? Then Dream Eaters appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated them Keizou: Wow! This great! I can't wait to be Kamen Guts! Riku: Look, Kid. You may wanna be one, but it's take so time for you to become one. Keizou: I got a name, Riku. It's Keizou. Riku: My Bad, Keizou. But you need to stronger to be like him. Cody: Think about this, Riku. If I can be a sidekick for Keizo, he might show us the watch he's working on. Riku: Look, Cody? I know you want him to show the Watch, but he need to be stronger to fight the Darkness. Cody: Then, I'll train him. Keizou: No, thanks. My Best friends will help me. Fuyunyan: But, Keizou. You helped Cody and Riku beat the monsters! Keizou: I knows but you remember my Grandson and his friend's, right? They saved the world from the Keima's. Cody: You mean Sora? Keizou: No. Riku: Then who? Keizou: My Best Friends and his Pets save the world from the Keima who they working with guy named "Hades"? Cody: Wait. Is he the one with Eris who made Evil Ryan immortal? Keizou: No, just Hades. Cody: Oh. Right.At least this Kamen Guts is the great. Keizou: Yeah, and I have to stop him for taking over the Town Riku: So where he is? Then they saw Hades appeared Hades: Really, is you? I just came here to drop here and see how that boy is doing here and what do I find? Holy-Hydra is another boy with a friend from his Brother. Kaizou: Hades! Hades: I'm sorry, but... What's with the scar? You need a Makeover. Fuyunyan: Makeover!? Cody: You are the one who made Evil Ryan immortal. Hades: Let me guess, I see you're acquainted to that spinless loser. Cody: Who? Evil Ryan? Hades: Yes. Riku: He isn't Spineless. Hades: Really, cause I heard that differently. Cody: What did you hear him say? Hades: Ya see, it was Chickenheart who asked me for a little, shall we say...instruction on how to become immortal in the first place. Both: Never! Hades: And they they were so close to doing it, too, when the sap went and got cold feet. (Hades turns red for a second with anger) Hades: Now if that ain't cowardly, I don't know what is. But you and your friends, my friend... Why not flit over here and become friends to all the Keima (He holds out a hand) Riku: We don't want to be friend's to Keima! Cody: Yeah, I would be friends instead of Keima! Hades: Well, that was rude. A "No thank you, your godliness" might've sufficed. Fortunately, I still get to--ahem--destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness...with your name on it! (He laughs and vanishes in a puff of smoke) Keizou: Get back here, Hades! (He runs to catch him, but he's gone) Keizou: Man, if only I were up against him. Riku, Cody! (He puts his hands on their shoulders) Keizou: You gotta avenge me! Riku: Okay. At Night They are waiting for Hades and they saw him with Ice Titan Hades: I never said One-on-one. Darknyan: Are you kidding me!? Riku: I guess we have to fight two on two. Hades: Rule number 2. Combatants may call for backup. Keizou: He's right on time! But Darknyan stop him Darknyan: No, Keizou. This is our fight. He, Riku and Cody fight them and they defeated them Hades: I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real Titan! Stay tuned! (He disappeared) Keizou: I'm going together Hades someday. Darknyan: You will, I guess. Keizou: Well, it's time to say goodbye. Riku: This time you need a strength of Heart to win. Keizou: I will, someday. They left and they saw Twivine Sparkle Cody: Hello, Twivine. Twivine: Hi, Cody. Cody: Are you with Ryvine and Xehanort? Twivine: Yes. When Ansem and my brother's Heartless see you, you won't know what hit you. (She left to the Portal and they seal the Keyhole) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3